


Untitled

by hugoweasley



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugoweasley/pseuds/hugoweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, boring stuff that happens between two people. Real-person fic, enjoy.<br/>Disclaimer: All persons appearing in this work are fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She stood up, her sweaty palm and fingers gripping the card. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the rain. Within seconds her hair matted to her face and her shoulders were shiny with rain. She looked down at the card and saw it was drizzled here and there with raindrops, she wiped the card on her shirt.  
The sky was a dark grey, casting a gloomy look on everyone and everything. Everyone was either huddled under white mesh umbrellas waiting for the rain to hold up, or queueing in one of the food lines. The girl with the rain-washed hair on the other hand had no caution against the rain, on the contrary she loved standing in the rain and getting drenched; she also had no appetite or patience to wait in the food lines like the rest. The only thing that mattered to her at the moment was giving the card over.  
Her face was serious with determination, her footsteps causing little splashes of water here and there in puddles in the now dark grey concrete. Her breathing was gradually unsteady with slight nerves. Otherwise, she felt determined and ready. She saw him, standing by the white railings with the same two boys she saw earlier. He stood there lanky, and pale with a teal rain-stained t-shirt and cargo shorts. He looked far more attractive than she remembered, his jet black hair sticking to the sides of his face from the rain. He was facing sideways away from her when she approached. She didn't hesitate, she didn't think once of the consequences that would come, she didn't mind that by this point she was completely drenched in rain and her hair was beginning to curl at the ends giving her a shaggy look. She stepped forward and lightly touched his arm, he didn't respond the first time but she tapped his forearm twice this time, slightly rougher trying to get his attention.  
When he finally turned around she noticed his eyes were a piercing blue and his lips were a rosy pink. He looked at her, rather confused. She started forward and shoved the card into his hands. The last thing she saw was him turning and a boy who was with him leaning over to get a look at what the stranger had given his friend. She saw the boy in the teal shirt looking at the card but that was all she managed to get a look at. She began walking away confident and smiling with success. Her heart was fluttering when she saw her friend walking away trying her best not to crack up laughing. She didn't once turn around to see the boy's reaction.  
"You have some real balls, let me tell you!" her friend teased her as they walked in the rain looking for a safe place to sit.  
"I had to seize the moment, I mean I might not ever see him again."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
\--  
After the episode of rumbling thunder, flashing lightning, and the downpour of rain, the two girls enjoyed the rest of the time they had at the amusement park. They shared many laughs, rode several rollercoasters, and winked at passing cute boys; by the time the sun had bid farewell and sank beneath the rolling green hills, by the time the sky had bled its last crimson light, the girl with the sweaty palms, and shaggy hair had long forgotten her earlier feat of confidence. She'd forgotten what the boy in the teal shirt had even looked like.  
The two friends sat on the weather-worn rails outside of the amusement park waiting for their ride home. The stars were beginning to poke through the deep blue sky that was gradually changing into a black; there was a slight breeze that rustled the leaves of the tree over head and the soft murmur of everyone now exiting the park was heard.  
Their feet slowly kicked back and forth as they swung their legs unknowingly. They were chatting about the upcoming school year and their college classes when they heard a rustling behind them, they thought nothing of it until they heard it again. Syssss. Susss. Sysssss. The girl with the mussed hair was the first to look behind her. She only saw the silhouette of the branches and leaves of the tree. The sky was now a milky black. She looked back one more time to notice three boys taking a seat on the railing behind them. Her friend turned her head, she heard her sharp inhale.  
"What is it what's wrong?"  
"Oh my god, don't you see who that is?"  
"What, no. It's too dark. How could you possibly--"  
"Oh my god. OH MY GOD! It's the boy with the teal shirt remember?"  
"Holy crap..." "Let's like pretend to leave or something, oh my god he probably thinks I'm some kind of freak who just likes to go up to random strangers and give them random cards. He probably thinks I'm just some stupid, despereate, little girl.. let's go."  
She started pulling on her friends arm, but she wouldn't budge. She stopped struggling and looked her friend squarely in the face, mustering the most serious face she could. Her friend sat on the railing giggling.  
"Seriously, we need to move."  
"No, what if he like comes over here and asks your name or something?"  
"Come on, this isn't some stupid love movie like The Last Song or whatever."  
"Just sit down, he probably doesn't even know you're here."  
She sighed, and took her seat on the railing considering her failed efforts a waste of energy. By now, she was beyond tired; her feet ached, her calves burned. She knew she'd feel it all ten times worse in the morning.  
"Um, hello.." said a voice to her left.  
She looked and there he was, standing there in the dim golden light of the streetlight. He was standing tall with his hands in his pocket, confident in his next move.  
\--  
The boy with the teal-coloured shirt stepped forward and looked straight at her. He smiled and began to speak.  
"Hey, I um.."  
He cleared his throat.  
"I just recognised you.. you're the girl who gave me that card earlier today, right?"  
She looked at friend, she was clearly straining herself from giggling and was looking the other way. She looked up at the boy, his hair jet black in the low light. The sun was now gone for the night and the stars shone through like tiny dots of light filtering through black construction paper. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, she felt embarassed.  
"Yeah, that was me..." she laughed nervously.  
"Well, I just want to say thanks."  
There was an awkward silence; the air was full of the buzz of people talking, laughing, the sound of cars driving by, the crickets chirping.  
The boy started forward and took a seat on the rail. He broke the silence..  
"Where'd you get that card anyways?"  
He was looking at her, he turned his body sideways so it was easier to see.  
She avoided his glance and stared at her shoes, talking to the floor.  
"I, um.. I made it."  
"That's pretty neat.. it's very creative."  
She looked up suddenly, now looking into his face.  
"Really? You think that?"  
They were now looking at each other.  
"Yeah! I mean, it's actually pretty sweet."  
She chuckled.  
"I thought it'd probably creep you out."  
"No, not at all."  
Awkward silence.  
He kicked at a pebble by his shoe.  
"My name's Rowen."  
He held out his hand. She took it. His hand was soft and warm, hers was cold and sweaty as always.  
"I'm Leah. Nice to meet you."  
"Yeah, likewise."  
"ROWEN! WE HAVE TO GO, NOW."  
His friend showed up from the left, a bag in his hand. Rowen stood up and looked at Leah with regrettable eyes, his face clearly showing disappointment. Leah stood up too, looking at his tall friend. Rowen looked back at him then back at Leah. He reached into his jean pocket and pushed something into Leah's hand. He turned and started to leave when stopped and looked at Leah one more time, he smiled a reassuring smile and left.  
\--  
“Come on! Show me! Come ooooon!”  
“SHHHH. He’ll hear you-“  
“He’s already getting into his car; he can’t even see us!”  
Her heart was beating fast in her chest, her palms sweating onto the piece of paper she held in her hand. She took a deep breath and looked at her friend Elena in the eyes—she laughed nervously and urged her on. Leah unfolded the piece of paper in her hand and saw it was a torn piece of the amusement park’s map; the corner of the printed rollercoaster in the top corner and in the bottom right-hand corner of the paper was a phone number scrawled in thin, black letters.  
“Ooooooh myyyyyyyyyyy GOOOOOOD!” Elena shrieked, startling birds nesting in the tree above their heads.  
Leah looked around, the parking lot of the amusement park was emptying, Leah and Elena were the last few waiting for their rides. The night had fallen by then, and the first stars poked through above, the only light they had to see was the yellow street lamp that stood a few feet away. She looked at Elena, her face a dim golden glow, but nonetheless eager.  
Elena stifled a scream behind her hand, “Sooooooo, are you going to call him?”  
“What? Now?”  
“Well, yeah I guess that is a bit soon, but OH MYYYYY GOOOOOOD!”  
“I can feel it, I’m going deaf—STOP SCREAMING, WOMAN!”  
Leah pushed Elena off the railing playfully, she pushed back.  
“Well, when you do decide to call him, you’ve totally got to let me know what he says! Like maybe you guys actually live near each other, oh my god, what if he goes to our school?”  
“I really doubt that, all the girls would be over him— he’s probably got like three girlfriends already. I bet he’s already betrothed to some beautiful girl with blonde, flowing, curly hair with sparkling blue eyes—“  
“HELLOOOOO. We live in the 21st century, this isn’t Camelot, or Game of Thrones, or whatever. Anyways, if he did have a girlfriend, I’m sure he wouldn’t have done that.. you know found you again and given you his number. That’d be pretty fucked up—“  
Elena’s phone rang, playing her favourite Smiths line ever, “I am human and I need to be loved, just like everybody else does..” the music continued playing..  
“Aren’t you going to answer that?”  
“Shit. I just love this song—Hello?”  
\--


	2. Chapter 2

Ring. Ri-  
“Fuck! I can’t do it!”  
“Come on, you can do it! It’s easy just talk about school, or ask him if he has a job? OH! And don’t forget to ask him where he lives!”  
“I can’t just ask him where he lives, that’s fucking creepy—he’ll think I’ll want to spend hours trying to find his house on Google Maps or something..”  
“Oh my god, just let me do it!”  
Elena reached forward to snatch the cell phone out of Leah’s hand. She pulled her hand backward quickly. They sat cross-legged from one another on Elena’s bed; The Smiths played in the background. Her room had a large window that faced towards the front of her house so she had a lovely view of the front garden and the entire neighbourhood. She lived in one of the safest neighbourhoods, on one of the “most posh” streets, as Leah liked to say. “It’s not posh!” Elena would argue, “It’s just a bunch of old, rich people with RVs and boats and.. nice.. cars…” “NICE CARS? THEY HAVE 5 PORCHES EACH! Seriously, this is definitely Posh Avenue.” Leah would joke.  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beeeeep.  
Ring. Ring.  
Ri-  
“Hello?” the voice on the other end answered.  
Silence.  
“Hellooooo?”  
“Oh my god, Leah—you are impossible! JUST SAY HELLO,” Elena whispered into Leah’s unoccupied ear.  
“Um, hello?” Leah said timidly.  
“Who’s this?”  
“Um, it’s me.. Leah.”  
“Leah?”  
Silence.  
“See, I told you he wouldn’t even remember me!” Leah covered the phone with her hand and whispered to Elena listening intently at her ear.  
“Oh! From Six Flags? Hi..”  
“Uh, yeah.. hi.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m fine, thanks.”  
“Good. Hey- is that The Smiths?”  
“What? Oh. Yeah, I’m listening to them right now—uh, let me turn it down.”  
Leah stood up and walked over to the record player sitting on Elena’s white drawer.  
“No, wait! Is that.. “How Soon is Now?” Oh man, I love that song!”  
Leah stared open-mouthed at Elena who sat at the edge of her bed with a pillow to her face, apparently holding her screams in. Leah smiled to herself.  
“So, what other bands do you listen to?”  
“Mainly The Smiths, some Death Cab, Simon & Garfunkel, Arcade Fi-“  
“Yeah, hey- I’ve got to go, I’m sort of late for something.. It was nice talking to you! Bye!”  
Rowen hung up before she could even utter the words “goodbye”; the line was dead, making the long one-tone beep on the other end. Leah pressed END on her cellphone and slipped it into her jeans pocket. She felt let down, like a deflated balloon. He hadn’t even heard all the bands she liked, he was such in a rush. She looked over at Elena face down screaming into her duvet. Leah slumped onto the bed beside her. Elena looked up, her smile gone and faded.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“He had to go, he was late for something he said..”  
“What? Maybe he has a job, oh my god! WHAT IF HE’S A MODEL?”  
Swoop. Slump.  
Leah hit Elena across the face with a pillow, sending feathers flying everywhere.  
“Oh now, you’re asking for it!”  
Elena grabbed a pillow and aimed for Leah’s face, but before it hit, she blocked it with her own pillow. The girls spent the rest of the day pillow fighting, and painting each other’s nails, not to mention gossiping about boys at school, because apparently that’s what teenage girls do at sleepovers. (not really.)


	3. Chapter 3

“THIS! Oh my god, yes! Look how well it matches your eyes.”  
Elena held out a blue summer dress, waving it in front of Leah’s face. Leah snatched it out of her hands, feigned interest and threw it into a big pile of different coloured clothes.  
“You know what, forget it. I’m just going to wear some jeans and a t-shirt. I feel more comfortable that way!”  
Elena groaned. “You always wear that! Come on, spice it up a bit.”  
“I know! I’ll wear the Smiths shirt you bought me last year!”  
“Okay, yeah. But if you won’t wear that blue dress, I’m wearing it.”  
Elena walked over to the pile of clothes by the closet. They were in Leah’s room, the walls decorated with posters and drawings from friends.  
“Okay, get changed it’s almost 4—we should be there a bit early.”  
Leah nodded and stepped into the bathroom to change. She couldn’t believe it, Rowen had actually invited them to his house—it turned out that he lived only 20 minutes away. They were going to watch a film at his house, apparently he had a taste in British culture just as she did—they were going to watch Starter For 10. Leah couldn’t believe it when he told her, over the phone, that one of his dreams was to move to the UK—she wanted to scream, but of course, Elena did the screaming for her.  
\--  
The printed Google Map shook in her hand as their car pulled into the driveway of a two-story house painted white with a small picket fence and a garden surrounding a tall willow tree. Leah shoved the map into the glove compartment and unbuckled her seatbelt. She looked over at Elena, as she took the keys out of the ignition; she looked up, and smiled reassuringly.  
“It’s fine! It’s going to be fine, don’t freak out.”  
They walked up the stony walkway and rang the doorbell. Leah wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans. The air was a light with the smell of petrichor, the sky was already darkening a bit; storm clouds littered the bright blue, sunny sky here and there.  
“Hi! Come in, come in..”  
Rowen was dressed in a light blue shirt and black shorts, he had a bucket of popcorn in his hand. His house was like stepping into the 1920’s Bauhaus Movement. Elena stared at all the strangely shaped furniture and tyopgraphy in frames.  
“Uh, yeah.. my mum’s a real fan of Ikea and weird art. The living room’s through here..”  
He walked through a hallway and into a small room with comfortable-looking recinable chairs and a large, flat-screen telelvision—the main menu of the Starter for 10 DVD was on.  
“Sit, make yourselves at home..”  
He sat next to Leah and offered a plate of sweets: peanut butter M&Ms and licorice.  
“Don’t mind if I do!” Elena reached over Leah and grabbed the plate from Rowen.  
“Great. Hey, I hope you don’t mind if my uncle joins us, do you?”  
“Of course not, it’s your house.” Leah said with a smile.  
“He should be back, he just went upstairs to print something—he’s working on a new job, he needs to read some information on some guy named George Mallory, apparently he was a British mountain climber or something, I dunno.. I didn’t hear everything he was telling me- Oh, there he is!”  
A tall, buff man with tattoos across his shoulders and on his arms walked in—he wasn’t wearing a shirt, only khaki cargo shorts and socks. He stopped short when he noticed the girls sitting on the couch.  
“Oh, hello! My name’s Tom..”  
He ran a hand through his short, brown hair before holding his hand out to Elena. She stared open-mouthed with dark, chewn peanut butter M&Ms falling out of her mouth and spilling into the plate. Her hands went limp, the plate crashed to the ground—pieces of ceramic spilling everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha ha, sorry. I just had to. Oh, god.. I am still laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I'd like to thank Marisela for all the encouragment for continuing this, it was never going to go on-- just for her. I love you. Oh also, The Smiths & Death Cab for keeping away the silence while writing.. yeah.


End file.
